A day in the life of the Cullen Family
by HayleyCullen
Summary: We follow the Cullen's around on a "normal" day, it doesn't really have a purpose, it's just alot of randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Alice skipped into the living room and sat down on the floor across from Esme, who was reading a book

Alice skipped into the living room and sat down on the floor across from Esme, who was reading a book.

Esme- Hello Alice, what is all the excitement about?

Alice-Jasper agreed to go shopping with me since Bella is visiting Renee.

Esme-What are you going to get him?

Alice-I'm not sure he says he doesn't want anything, what do you think I should get him.

Esme-thinks for a moment Oh! You know what would be fun? whispers in Alice's ear

Alice-grins Esme Cullen! Who knew you could think like that?! Well I guess Edward must have

Esme-Edward knows far too much.

Alice- I can see him in one!

Esme-squeals and jumps around Me too!

Jasper-What's your problem.

Esme-Nothing, make sure he doesn't see it, OH and get some for the other boys as well

Alice-grins from ear to ear Exactly what I was thinking.

Jasper-What are you talking about?

Esme-NOTHING!

Jasper and Alice go to the store, and while Jasper is waiting outside the changing room Alice runs over and buys 4 pink fluffy scarves. Then she hid them in her trunk and went back in the store.

--A few hours later--

Jasper-We're finally back!

Esme already had a hidden camera attached to the wall.

Alice and Esme whisper to each other and giggle.

Edward walks down stairs

Edward-Esme, Alice, what's going on?

Esme and Alice start thinking random songs and things.

Edward-raises an eyebrow at Alice a purple llama named phil?  
Alice-if you don't want to know what I'm thinking about stay out of my head!  
Edward-what's going on? What are you two trying to hide?

Esme starts thinking of something else

Edward: laughs f-r-e-e that spells free. free credit report dot com baby? raises eyebrow  
Esme: Stay out of my head!

Edward-NOOOO enough with the song!! this is absolute torture!

Alice-It's a good thing we…cuts off and bocks her thoughts again.  
Edward-WTF! Alice why are you thinking about octopuses doing the Macarena with Elmo??  
Alice-What have we told you about looking at our thoughts brother dear?  
Esme-seriously Edward

Edward-THAT SONG, IT BURNS!!

Edward falls over on floor begging for Esme to think of anything else

Esme-laughs No, I'm good. plays it again It's like a broken record player.

Edward-it's not the only thing that's going to be broken!

Esme-plays the song over and over

Edward- STOP THAT!  
Jasper-Alice whatever your thinking, stop.  
Alice-I'm just thinking about you.  
Jasper-In a dirty type fashion?  
Edward-It's not her it's Esme groan  
Jasper-ESME!? eew I don't even want to know.

Edward-No she isn't think anything like that, She keeps singing the stupid song! glares at esme  
Alice-And you thought it was me pretends to feel hurt  
Jasper-Alice I'm sorry smiles  
Edward-Um Jasper!  
Jasper-Oh, right, sorry

Alice- whispers in Esme's ear so no one else can hear they're in my closet.

Esme-grins Closet, got it, runs upstairs

Edward-Do I want to know whats going on in your closet?  
Alice- oh yah well... starts thinking song  
Edward-NO NOT AGAIN!  
Jasper-Alice what's going on  
Alice-nothing love

Edward-WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT? AND WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO!?

Esme-runs downstairs carrying a Wal-Mart bag because it's fun

she stealthily passed one to Alice

Esme-I've got Jasper. You get Edward.

Alice- frowns but I wanted Jasper

Esme-but he'll convince you not to.

Alice-yah, you're probably right.

Edward-What's going on  
Jasper-I'm not sure but this can't be good.

Emmett walks in just then

Esme-YES! she pulls another one out and quickly ties it around Jasper then takes Emmett while Alice gets Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward-It's pink

Edward-It's pink!

Jasper-It's a fuzzy pink scarf!

Emmett-I like it.

Alice-grins and starts to sing the song out loud

Emmett-skips around singing

Edward and jasper- EMMETT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Emmett- I like this song.

Rosalie- walks in looking frustrated Emmett was smelling nail polish, it'll wear off soon.

Jasper-laughs so that's where the intoxicated waves are coming from.

Emmett-F-R-E-E that spells free free credit report dot com baby! Sing with me Jaspy!

Jasper and Emmett- F-R-E-E that spells freeeeeee, free credit report dot com baby

Alice- laughs and dances around with jasper and Emmett.

Edward-How can you possibly tolerate this?!

Jasper-oh shut up Edward sends him the waves

Edward- giggles

Carlisle-walks downstairs what's going on?

Esme-Emmett sniffed nail polish again.

Carlisle- do you think this would be a good time to tell him?

Esme-probably, he might not get so upset about it.

Carlisle- you're probably right.


End file.
